The Great Escape
Fun and open ended mission that is very easy to get maximum merit during, however for most of it you'll be using the Sapper and the Marine who lack the ability to move and hide bodies. Date: '''November 20, 1944 Place: Nuremberg, Germany. '''Historic Background: Six months have gone by since the Normandy landings. During that time, the Allies have recovered Paris and most of Occupied France. Allied Supreme Headquarters still believes in sabotage to achieve its strategic objectives. However, theses actions do not always have the expected ending. Several of your men have been captured behind enemy lines and are held prisoner in the Stalag 13 POW camp. Bring them back home safe and sound. Remember that it is your responsibility to keep your elite unit in one piece. '''Tactical Advice: '''I am very sorry that we should have to meet in these circumstances, officer. Your captured men are inside the POW camp. Use any means at your disposal to infiltrate the camp and free them, then recover their knapsacks since they contain maps and orders that must not be lost. Later, place an explosive charge next to the officers' barrack and blow it up. The prisoners inside the camp are aware of the escape attempt. When they hear the explosion, they will escape towards the north. You must help them make it. Finally, steal a lorry and escape down the road to the east. By the way, we suspect that among the prisoners there is a snitch. Be on the alert and try to find him out since he could complicate your mission considerably. That is all. Just remember, your men need you. MISSION 07 Walkthrough MARINE & SAPPER Stand/Duck to draw in east/west patrolling guard and knife behind rocks. Have Sapper stand on river bank to distract bridge guard. Marine crawls over bridge to side of bay window, run/knife patrolman. Crawl to other side of entrance, harpoon guard from doorway. Harpoon two guards who come to see. Stone guard to the left of building and harpoon. Wait for compound guard to see him (can take several passes) and harpoon too. Finally remove the bridge guard. Back across bridge, Sapper stands at lower haybale to distract guards Marine knifes guard at cabin and the 2 distracted. Cross small bridge, Marine runs from rocks to knife patrolman at woods. Knifes guard in front of house. OPTIONAL (Can be done easier after THE EXPLOSION) Crawl back round to NW. Stone the guard to run behind rocks, distract with Sapper. Marine crawls to crates, throw fags to draw patrolman over, harpoon (eyeball tower). Stone middle guard, Harpoon as he reaches dead comrade. Throw fags far north to draw up the other guard. Stand next to west woodpile to draw over the far patrolman. THE EXPLOSION Place explosives between the guardpost and building in the west. Sapper hides behind rocks SE of east guardpost with a trap in front of it. Throw grenade and crawl behind rock. Detonate charge, Marine will have to harpoon the captain who survives. Now the prison is cut off and you can be as noisy as you like. GROUNDS CLEARING Get Sapper & Marine next to water trough, snip fence in SE corner Fire pistols, shoot guard, snip inner fence, repeat. Crawl up corridor and pistol the tower guard. Crawl around the outside west cut outer wire near SW hut. Fire pistol to draw out guard and gun down. Crawl North cut outer wire and repeat for top guard, avoiding tower. Crawl Sapper into tree gap north of tower, stand, Marine pistols the tower guard. Crawl east to rocks, fire pistol, lob grenade over rock into patrol. Pistol 2 guards who come to see. THE RAID Enter compound from north using cutters. Shoot from behind NW hut working down, snip fence next to tower, climb and execute. Get behind SW hut and stone to draw up guards into gun fire. Enter that hut to release men, cut west fence, collect equipment and then run to truck. NOTES: Your two bet men are tied up in the prison camp so you have to get inventive with the Marine to survive. Detecting the snitch is moot if you kill all the guards. Category:Missions